Between Strawberries and Jealousy
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: She couldn't stand the way these girls were gazing at him.How they dare to stare at him in such way? Ichigo was hers, and now was the time to show it, not only to him, but to everyone else as well. AU! One Shot! Ichigo x Scathach!


It's been already two years since they met. She still remembered when her family had to leave Ireland and go live in Japan because of her father's job. At that time,she was frustrated at the prospect of leaving her old life,everything she knew behind. This frustration just got worse in her first week in Karakura high. Since she couldn't speak japanese yet, nobody would approach her for a small talk,and besides that,she had to take the lessons in english with a particular teacher,making her stay separated from everyone else. On her second week, she was getting out of the school alone as usua,not giving any attention to her surroundings when she bumped into someone,making her bag fall and spread all of her books on the ground.

-''AH'', She exclaimed. Looking athe the person who caused this, she saw a guy with the boy's school uniform, He had short spiky orange hair and deep brown eyes, a firm scowl set on his handsome features. He was rather tall, standing at a good 5'11.

-''Look at what you made'',She shouted while kneeling on the floor to pick her books. The orange haired guy didn't say anything, he just kneeled and started to help her. After the two stood up, he extended his hand that was holding her book and she took it. There was an awkward moment where neither of them said nothing.

-''I'm sorry'', The teen broke the silence,''I didn't mean do it''.

-''It's okay, after all I wasn't paying any attention while walking'', She mumbled,then something clicked,''Wait you're speaking english'', She said in suprise. The teen just furrowed his brow.

-''Of course I am, in which way would I be able to speak with a foreign?'', He spoke in a matter of fact tone.

-''How do you know that I'm not japanese?'', She asked.

-''Heh I don't know maybe because you don't resemble in the slightest to a japanese girl and that when you shouted at me you were speaking english'', The amusement in his voice was clear as day, and Scathach just blushed, ashamed at the stupidity of her question.

-'' Y-Y-Yeah you're right'', She just cursed at her stuttering. Sensing her discomfort the guy changed the topic.

-''Anyways, you didn't get hurt did you?'',He questioned with a worried look, she just shook her head making him sigh in relief.

-''I'm glad to hear that, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo'', The now named Ichigo said,''And yours?'', He asked, extending his hand to her in a form of greeting. She just eyed his hand for a moment before taking it. To her surprise, his hand was strong and warm, blushing slightly at the thought, she looked blankly at him,praying that he didnt notice her reddening cheeks.

-''Scathach'', She answered.

-''Scathach huh? That's a pretty nice name, is it in honor to the warrior goddess from the legends of the Ulster Cycle?'',He questioned with a smile.

-''Yes! My parents always loved her legend , so they named me in her honor!'' She exclaimed, excited that she found someone that knew at least a bit of Irish legends, Ichigo just chuckled.

-''Well, would you like to gohave some ice cream? My threat for making you drop your books'', He offered.

Scathach pondered about it. Should she really accept it? They met literally 5 minutes ago! But Ichigo is the first person to actually talk to her in the entire school and he was being very nice. ''To hell with it'' Was her thought.

-''Sure, why not?''

 **X**

From then on, they started to hang out a lot. They would eat lunch together during school breaks, helpe each other with their homeworks and go to the arcade in the weekends. Ichigo started to teach japanese to her and, in the period of 8 months she was speaking it rather well, albeit still having some problems with a few words and the pronunciation. Ichigo then introduced her to his closest friends Chad,Uryu,Rukia,Tatsuki,Orihime,Keigo and Mizuiro. She immediately took a liking to all of them. Chad was really quiet and his general response was just a grunt but he showed a genntleness difficult to find nowadays. Uryu, who Ichigo always called oh so lovely a ''Pompous idiot with a stick up in his ass'', was almost always serious but was a loyal friend and, funnily enough had a like for knitting. Rukia was a straight forward girl who tried to help her firends in every possible way. Tatsuki was brave and didn't take shit from anyone. Orihime was sweet and nice, although her taste for food were a little...excentric. Keigo was a perverted idiot but he still was a decent guy. Mizuiro... was polite and from what the others said, liked to hang out with older woman. They were now all precious friends to her, specially Ichigo who was the one that made her life better. Their bond just grew stronger over time, and as they were always close to eachother, their friends would tease them saying things like,''Kiss already you two'' or ''When is the marriage?'', after that, Ichigo would always chase them, screaming that they were just friends. In the beginning she would join him in the complains, saying that the feelings they shared were just a strong friendship, but now she couldn't say this because, since a few months to now, her feelings for the berry headed teen have changed. When she was next to him she would always be nervous, and just the slightest of his touchs would make her heart flutter. At first she wouldn't admit it even to herself but now she accepted it, She accepted the fact that she Scathach was in love with Kurosaki Ichigo. Some time ago, Ichigo announced that he was going to join the soccer team and that they would have a training match in a few weeks and invited her and all of their friends to watch it. And here they are now, sitting on the bleachers waiting for the match to begin. She was really excited to see Ichigo playing but soon, excitement gave place to annoyance when, a few seats from her, a group of girls spoke:

-''I can't wait to see Kurosaki-senpai playing'', One of the girls said.

-'' Me neither! He is so hot! Kyaaa I hope that we can see him without the shirt in the match'', The other one spoke.

-''Yes! I would love to see that sculpted body of his hehehe'' A petite one said pervertdly.

Scathach was boiling with anger,'' _How dare they say things like that about MY Ichigo?''_ , Without even noticing, her face gained a Ichigo like scowl. Rukia, who was by her side, almost jumped of her seat when she saw her friends face.

-''Uhmm, Scathach are you okay?'', She asked carefully.

-'' I'm great'', The crimson eyed girl practically growled, making Rukia a little afraid.

-''Look the game will start!'', Orihime exclaimed, making them turn their attention to the match. 20 minutes later everyone was smiling and cheering for Ichigo, who was without a doubt the best player in the field. After the end of the first part of the match, the players had gone to take a break,the day was incredible hot so Ichigo took of his shirt making Scathach blush at the sight of his toned body.

-''Kyaaaaa!'',Came three excited screams that made her lose the blush and scowl again, turning to the girls that were squealing and gazing lustfully at him, She sent them a glare, that was completely ignored. Suddenly, one of the girls stood up holding a bottle of water. Scathach narrowed her eyes at the girl,'' _No she wouldn't...'',_ The girl started to walk in Ichigo's direction.

-''A-Ano, Kurosaki-senpai would you like so-'', She couldn't finish her sentence because, when she was near the berry headed teen, she stumbled on purpose and falled right into Ichigo's arms.

-''Wha-'', Scathach almost gaped at what she was seeing,'' _Calm down you need to calm down take a deep breath, she just stumbled and Ichigo prevented her fall, theres nothing more to it''_ , She thought through gritted teeths.

-''Are you alright?'' Ichigo asked in concern.

-''Yes! Thank you Kurosaki-senpai!",The girl said, putting her hand on Ichigo's rock hard eight pack.

'' _This bitch sure wants to lose her life'',_ This was all she could think, How can this girl dare to touch her strawberry?

-''Time to show them to who he belongs'', She muttered while standing up.

-''Scathach, where are you going?'' Tatsuki asked.

-''I'm just going to take care of some urgent business'',She replied with an Unohana like smile, sending shivers down everyone's spines. Walking towards Ichigo and the girl, she tapped his shoulder,gaining his attention. Turning his head, he smiled.

-''Oh hey Scathach, whats the matt-ufff'', Not even letting him finish his sentence, Scathach grabbed Ichigo by the hair and yanked him towards her, crashing their lips roughly.

Ichigo's mind blacked out as Scathach invaded his mouth with her tongue, kissing him hungrily and exploring every inch of his mouth. After what looked like an eternity, she broke the kiss, their lips still connected by a small trail of saliva. Giving one more peck on his lips she whispered in his ear...

-''I hope that you understand that you're mine Ichigo'', She spoke possessively and gave a hard squeeze on his ass, making the teenager jump. Turning her attention to the wide eyed girl she gave her a smirk before starting to go in back to her friends, who were beyond stunned.

-''And Ichigo'', She called, '' Finish this match fast, I really need to eat a certain strawberry tonight''. Smiling sensually at him, Scathach resumed her walk, leaving a jaw dropped Ichigo behind.

X

 **AN: Well... That was fun :)**


End file.
